Dude, We're Going To High School Together!
by xxNERDYxx
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and the gang finish summer and embark on the journey of high school
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my Phineas and Ferb fanfiction where the gang faces their most difficult challenge yet - high school! This fanfiction will start on their first day and end at _Act your Age._ Just a few things to make clear:

1\. What all the characters are doing

-Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford: high school

-Candace, Stacy, Baljeet, Jeremy: collage

-Vanessa, Irving: interning at OWCA

-Monogram: preparing for retirement

-Carl: taking on the role of commander

-Perry: retired from the crime fighting life, although ready to return at a moments notice

-Doofenshmirtz: finishing out his career as a science teacher

2\. This series is revolving around the kids in high school, so we will see very little of Perry, Candace, Carl, etc.

3\. I'm not counting _Night if the Living Pharmasists_ as cannon. I may reference it a few times, but even though the creators have said it's cannon, for the sake of this story I'm leaving it out.

4\. I do most of my writing from my phone, so the formatting may be a little off.

5.I understand that neither me nor my writing is perfect. If there's a mistake or you have a suggestion, I will not get offended if you let me know. (Unless you're a hater. No haters please)

Now let's get started!

* * *

Phineas woke up as his alarm beeped loudly. His step brother Ferb reached over to shut it off. As Phineas sat up and stretched, a chattering noise alerted him of the small, semi-aquatic mammal sitting on his bed. "Hello, Perry," He said, scratching the  
/little guy on his head.

"So, it's off to high school now," Phineas said as he climbed out of bed. Strolling past his _Space Adventure_ poster, he opened the closet to reveal a variety of shirts. "Hey, Ferb, remember when we were kids and wore practically the same thing  
every

day?" Ferb nodded. Although he talked more than he did in grade school, he still preferred to let Phineas do most of the chatting. "Well, it can't hurt to go with our signature looks for the first day," he said, pulling an orange shirt over his head.  
/As Ferb buttoned up his purple pants, the two headed downstairs.

"Hi, boys," said Linda as they walked into the kitchen. "Hi, mom" said Phineas. He and Ferb sat down at the table as Linda put down some cereal for them. "So, are you excited for high school?" Lawrence asked. "Yeah we are!" Phineas exclaimed excitedly.  
/Ferb blinked in agreement. "Hey, where's Perry?" Asked Lawrence. "Oh, he's still upstairs, the little sleepyhead," said Phineas between mouthfuls of crunchy corn flakes.

"Bye, mom! Bye, Dad!" Phineas said as he pulled the door shut behind him. Together, he and Ferb began their walk toward Danville High. "Hey, Ferb, I think today is gonna be a great day."

* * *

Isabella tied her hair back in a braid, ready to start her first day of high school. She smoothed out her pink shirt and tightened her hair bow, determined to look her best. She looked around her room, her last time there before high school. Her pink  
/comforter was nicely laid over her white bed, the fuzzy rug was currently hosting her chihuahua, Pinky, and photographs on her bedside table. Smiling at the memories they all brought, she picked the center one up. It was a photo of her and all her  
friends

when they were eight. Buford, the neighborhood tough guy, was standing by Bajeet, giving him a noogie. _Buford couldn't leave Bajeet alone long enough to take a photo,_ she thought, smiling to herself. In the photo there were also two boys and  
a girl,

arms around each other, smiling and laughing. On the right was Ferb, the silent boy from across the street, on the left was herself, smiling and looking shyly at the boy in the middle, her best friend and lifelong crush, Phineas.

No. Not crush. Best friend, yes. But Isabella had resolved to get over this silly crush and just be his best friend. She put the photo down beside the picture of her and her mom at the park, her seventh grade soccer team (they had won the regional championship),  
/and her fireside girls troup graduation. Now that she was too old to be a fireside girl, she found other ways to continue the joy she had felt as a trouper. This summer, she was a junior consular at Camp Fireside. It was so fun, helping all the eager  
/little girls earn new patches. It was just like her when she was a kid.

"Good morning, Isabella," said her mother as she set down a plate of scrambled eggs for Isabella. "Hi mom. Thanks!" She said, chewing a mouthful of cheesy egg. "So, are you ready for high school? Hanging out with all your friends? Baljeet, Buford, Katie,  
/Holly, Ginger, Ferb... _Phineas_?" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro Asked, with a sing-song tone when she mentions Phineas. "Mom! I already told you. Bajeet is going to university, since he took all those high school classes over the summer. And I don't  
like

Phineas anymore. He's my best friend, and we're both perfectly happy with that." "I know, Bella, I was only teasing," said Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. "I know mom," said Isabella as she put her plate in the sink. "Well, id better be going. Bye mom!" "Goodbye  
/Isa. I'm so proud of you!" "I'll see you after school!"

As Isabella walked out the door, she saw three boys at the end of the block. "Hi, guys," she said, running to catch up to Phineas, Ferb, and Buford. "Hi, Isabella. Whatcha doing?" Asked Phineas playfully. "Just walking to school. How about you?" "We were  
/talking about what sports were playing. Ferb and I are playing soccer and baseball." "And I'm playing football," said Buford. "Real football, not your weird British football." "Actually, it's futbol, spelled with a u, more commonly know as soccer,"  
/said Ferb. "It was called futbol because it was played on foot rather than equestrian.""Yeah, whatever," said Buford. "What about you, Isabella?" Asked Phineas. "Just soccer," isabella replied. "Hey, did you guys hear about the new milkshake

shop that opened last week?" "Yeah!" Said Phineas. "We should go there after school! You know, to celebrate our first day of high school."

As they were talking, they walked up to Danville High. "Well, here we are," said Isabella. "Let's go get our lockers and class schedules."

At the registration...

"Let's see. Garcia-Shapiro, Isabella," said the lady at the recption table. "Here's your class schedule and lock. Your locker is number 83. Have a nice day! Next!" Isabella walked away, found her locker, and opened it. She put her textbooks and binders  
/in neatly, and opened her backpack. She had brought some decorations - having the same locker as everyone else was boring. Pulling out the lime greenwallpaper with pink stars, she put it on her locker and proceeded to begin putting cute magnets  
/and stickers on the outside. Inside she stuck a mini bulletinboard and finished off the decorations by pinning her Fireside Girls sash onto it. That sash was her pride and joy, a mark of all she had accomplished as a little girl.

"Isabella?" Said a voice. "Ginger!" Isabella said happily. "You have the locker next to me?" "Yup! Number 84," Said Ginger, opening her locker and stuffing her books inside. "What's your schedule look like?" "Well, let's see," said Isabella. "First period,  
/Geometry. Second period, Biology. Third period, English. Fourth Period, art. Fifth period, history. Then lunch, then Spanish, then study hall." "Cool," said Ginger. "I have Science, then Algebra, Spanish, Study hall, History, Lunch, English, and then  
/PE."

Chatting, the two girls continued to place textbooks and papers in their lockers. "It's going to be weird not having Baljeet with us," said Isabella. "I know!" Said Ginger, a little sadly. "Did you ever ask him out?" Inquired Isabella. "No," Ginger sighed.  
/"Well, were going to the new milkshake shop after school. Maybe you can text him to meet us," said Isabella. "Speaking of asking people out," said Ginger, "are you going to ask out Phineas?" "No way!" Replied Isabella. "I've resolved to end this crush  
/and just have fun in high school." "Isabella, I don't believe for one second you're over Phineas," Ginger said seriously. "You're right," said Isabella. "But these are my last four years before collage. And if I'm going to make good memories, then  
/I want them to be with my friends, not with my oblivious crush." "C'mon, Isa," pushed Ginger. "You already know he thinks you're cute." "Ginger, he hasn't called me cute since we were eight. Besides, I don't even think he knew what cute ment. He's  
/my best friend, and I don't want him to know I've been crushing on him." "Hey!" Said Ginger, pretending to be offended. "One of my best friends," isabella corrected. "Hey, I think I see Holly and Katie over there let's go check out their schedules"

size="1" noshade=""

"Flynn, Phineas. Fletcher, Ferb. Here are your schedules. Phineas, your locker is 97. Ferb, your locker is 98. Havea nice day."

"Alright!" Said Phineas, checking out their schedules. "We've got the exact same classes. Geometry, Biology, Study Hall, Robotics, English, History, Lunch, Spanish, Robotics." They dropped off their textbooks in their lockers and headed over to room  
112,

the Geometry classroom. There were already a few kids in there: Adyson, from Isabella's old fireside girl troop, Django, another resident of Maple Drive who was a very talented artist, and a few other people they didn't recognize. Phineas and  
Ferb

went to sit by Django. They knew each other pretty well: they hung out during summer break and when they were little they would play together while Candace hung out with his older sister Jenny. "Hi, Django," Phineas said as he set his backpack  
down.

"How was your summer?" "It was great!" Django replied. "I got to go to this super cool art camp, and it really paid off! Look what I drew!"

He pulled a few drawings out of his binder. One was an almost exact replica of the _Space Adventure_ poster hanging over Phineas's bed, another was a sketch of Django's Dad, and the final one was a pencil drawing of Perry. "This one is for you,"  
said

Django, handing Ferb the drawing of Perry. "Thanks!" Said Phineas, while Ferb nodded his agreement. Slowly, more and more people trickled in, and Django saw one of his friends from art camp. "Phineas, Ferb, this is Sean. He went to art camp with  
me.

Sean, these are my friends Phineas and Ferb. They like to build stuff." "Hey, Sean." "Hey guys."

As Django and Sean began to talk about an art project, Isabella walked in. "Hi, Isabella," Phineas and Adyson said at the same time. "Hey guys," said Isabella. Just then, the bell rang. "Alright, class," said their teacher, who had just walked in.  
"My

name is Mrs. Roseki. Please take a seat." Phineas ended up sitting with Ferb on his left and Isabella on his right, with Django on Ferb's left and Adyson on Isabella's right. Mrs. Roseki wrote her name on the board, and then began to pass out  
worksheets.

She had light brown shoulder-length hair and hazel eyes."Please open your books to page 5 and begin copying the terms into your notebook."

After Geometry...

"What class do you have next Isabella?" Phineas asked as they walked out of the classroom. "Biology," said Isabella. "Us too!" Phineas said. "C'mon, let's stop my our lockers and then head over there." After picking up their science textbooks, the  
trio

met at the classroom and walked in. They were the first ones there, besides the teacher. He had a very pronounced chin and brown hair and was wearing a light green shirt with a purple tie and a lab coat. "Come on in," He said looking up as they  
paused,

not sure if they should enter. "What was his accent? German?" Isabella whispered as they walked in. "I think it's Drusselsteinian," Phineas whispered back.

"Cool classroom," Phineas said as he looked around. Contrary to most labs, all white and with boring posters, the walls had been painted purplewith large greencircles all around, and little model inventions all labeled, "freeze-inator, growth-inator,  
/clean-inator," and the likes. "You like it?" Said their teacher. "It was all boring when I first started teaching, and I couldn't stand it. So a few summers ago I painted it all and put in new tiles and stuff." "Do these work?" Phineas Asked,  
indicating

the tiny inators on the shelves. "Oh, yeah," He said. "I used to make them much bigger, but the school thought that was unsafe and now I just make tiny ones. The clean-inator has been amazing for cleaning up lab messes. Here, watch this," He said,  
/grabbing a nearby marker and scribbling on the counter. He then turned the clean inator on, and it shot a jet of bright green light at the markings. When it faded, the drawing on the counter was gone. "Cool!" Phineas exclaimed. "I like to build  
stuff

too. I'm Phineas, and this is my step-brother and best friend Ferb, and this is myother best friend Isabella."

"I'm Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz," their teacher said. "You seem vaguely familiar," Phineas said. "Have we met before?" "You know, I think I remember you three from somewhere, although I'm not sure from where," Doofenshmirtz said. Slowly, more and  
more

students trickled in, all slightly taken aback at the strange appearance of the took his seat between Ferb and Isabella. Since they were in a lab, they were sitting on stools by counters.

"Hello, class," said Doctor Doofenshmirtz as the bell rang. "My name is Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and I will be your Biology teacher for the year." He wrote _Dr. Doofenshmirtz_ down on the blackboard as he said this. "Did everyone bring their  
textbooks?"

Everyone nodded, and a few kids even pulled them out. "Good, because we're almost never going to use them. We will rarely have tests or homework, and most of our learning will be through hands-on experiments." "No tests or homework? Baljeet would  
/have flipped!" Isabella whispered to Phineas. "I dunno," Phineas whispered back. "This seems like my kinda class."

"Hey, you kids. Phineas and Isabella, right? You know, I'm fine with group discussion. Seriously. If you know me, you know I'll never shut up. But please, if I'm talking, don't chat. You can flirt after class."

Both Phineas and Isabella turned pink in the face. Isabella felt her heart start beating fast. _Of course, once I give up my crush,_ now _people assume I'm flirting._

Phineas had a funny feeling I his stomach. _He thought we were flirting. He was probably joking. But were we? No, we weren't. We were having a friendly conversation. Right?_

"Anyways," Doctor Doofenshmirtz continued, "If you want to ask a question, just shout it out. Don't bother with the whole, 'raise your hand' thing. I means, seriously, who came up with that? 'I'm going to stick my hand it the air and wait for someone  
/to give me permission to ask a question.' So, point is, if you want to ask something, just shout it out."

"Why do you talk so much?" Buford asked. Phineas hadn't noticed him until now. "It's in my nature," Doctor Doofenshmirtz replied. "We'll be learning about human nature in the second semester. But for now, we're going to start with a mini lab. I'm  
going

to pass out these DNA samples, and we'll investigate using microscopes and magnifying glasses. There's this whole experiment I could do with a piece of hair and some tweezers, but I did I My first year teaching and it did not end too well." "What  
/happened?" Phineas Asked. "Well, I ended up giving my daughter's ex-boyfriend an alligator's tail and a gorilla's arm, but whatever, it's all in the past now."

About half an hour later, while everyone was finishing their lab, the door opened. "Hey, Dad," said a girl who looked about Candace's age. "I brought your coffee." "Thank you, sweetie," Doctor Doofenshmirtz said. "Class, this is my daughter, Vanessa."  
/"Hi Vanessa," a few kids said. "Hey, guy," Vanessa replied. "Well, I gotta go. Monty said he'd meet me at the coffee shop in ten minutes. Bye." She kissed Doofenshmirtz on the cheek and left.

"Hey, Ferb, do you have the third sample?" Phineas asked. "Ferb? _Ferb?_ " Ferb was still staring at the door. "Hey! Ferb!" Ferb blinked sharply and turned to Phineas. "Sorry," He said, and handed him the third disk. "Here, Phineas, I've got  
the vinegar

and baking soda," Isabella said, handing it to him. "Thanks," Phineas said, and again he felt like his stomach had jumped down to his feet. She handed the supplies to him, then turned to write something down in her notebook. Phineas stood, mesmerized  
/by Isabella's hair, which was still swaying a little from when she turned. He never noticed how nice it looked, with subtle blue highlights and tied up in a loose braid. Suddenly he realized he'd been staring at her for a solid minute, and quickly  
/turned away, his heart beating much too fast. _I hope she didn't notice,_ he thought to himself. _What's wrong with me?_ Suddenly the realization hit him. _Oh my gosh. I_ like _Isabella. Oh no. This can not be happening!_

Out of all the girls in the world, he had to develop a sudden crush on his best friend. But now that he thought about it, he'd probably been liking her since the end of eight grade. And what wasn't there to like? She was smart, funny, sweet, nice,  
optimistic,

and super cute. But why her? _She'll think I'm weird. I've been her best friend her whole life, and if I suddenly tell her I have a crush on her, she'd probably stop hanging out with me._

 _Brrrrrrrring!_

The bell jerked Phineas back into reality, and he packed up his bag and headed on to his next class.


	2. Milkshakes

Hello again! I'm back!

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

At robotics class...

"Alright, Ferb," Phineas said, pulling up a blank blueprint. "What do you want to make?"

The boys had been placed in the advanced robotics class, and so even though it was their first day they were working on a complex assignment: making a small, working version of a motorized object.

Ferb picked up the blueprint, scribbled for about a minute, and then placed it back on the table. "Awesome!" Phineas exclaimed. "A scale model of the roller coaster we built as kids! Got any material?" He asked, turning around to see that Ferb had  
already picked up multiple gears, shafts, bolts, bottles of glue, and little wooden boards.

"Ugh!" Phineas said as he wiped glue off his hands for the fifth time. "You know, it was a lot easier to make a big one than this tiny one. I can't get my fingers to put all these little parts in. If only we were tiny so this would be like old times."  
Phineas's face lit up as he snapped his fingers. "Ferb! I know what we're going to do today! We'llreconstruct the shrinking device we made when we wanted to play hide-and-seek that one time. Then we'll shrink down so making this tiny rollercoaster  
will be like making a regular sized one!" Ferb nodded, making a note in his notebook. "Of course," Phineas continued on, "Although we have several parts here, our atom converter sphere is still at home, so we'll have to work on this later."

After school...

"Hi, Guys," Isabella said as she caught up with Phineas and Ferb outside the school. "Hey, Isabella," Phineas said, butterflies randomly appearing in his stomach. Phineas has always been very socially inclined, popular, extroverted, so being nervous  
while talking to someone, especially his best friend, was weird for him. _Stupid teenage hormones,_ he inwardly thought.

"Hey! Dinner Bell!"

Phineas didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. The raspy voice, plus the nickname, gave it away. "Hello, Buford," He said. "Well, we'reall here. Ready to go?" "No, wait!" Isabella said. "I invited Ginger to come with us." Phineas  
felt relieved that Isabella wouldn't be the only girl there. Still trying to figure out why he had developed a sudden crush on her, he didn't want to be alone with her for a little while.

"Here I am!" Ginger called from the end of the hallway. She jogged to catch up, stopping at the school entrance. "Bajeet just texted me. He said he'll meet us at the milkshake shop." "Cool!" Phineas said. "Well, I think that's all of us. C'mon, gang,  
let's go!" They chatted for a while, about everything from summer camps to visits with Grandma to new school subjects.

"So How was Fireside Girl Camp Isabella?" Ginger asked as they pushed open the doors to the milkshake heaven. "It was great!" Isabella said as she grabbed some menues. "I got to be a junior counselor, which meant I got to stay in a cabin with 7 girls  
and a high schooler, who was the senior counselor, and spend a whole week helping them earn patches! It was so much fun! Here, I took pictures!" Isabella pulled out her phone as the group sat down at a table. She began scrolling through pictures  
of seven little girls canoeing, eating ice cream, hiking, and telling stories around the campfire. The last photo was a group selfie with all the fireside girls, Isabella, and a tall brunette who was most likely the main counselor. "That's Hannah,"  
Isabella said, pointing to the main counselor. "The blonde one is Shelly, the short one is Laura, the tall one in the back is Kayla, the one in the orange shirt is May, the one holding the frog is Abbey, the one with the teddy bear is Mandy, and  
the one with black hair is Camryn." Isabella pointed at each girl as she named them.

Just then, Bajeet entered. "Hello, my friends," He said. "How are you all doing today?" "We're doing great," said Phineas. "How's collage?" "Oh, it is quite fun," Baljeet said. "Although, I must say, it is quite - why do you keep doing that?" Baljeet  
asked suddenly. "What?" Phineas asked. "You keep running your hand through your hair." It was an old nervous habit of his, and he hadn't noticed he was doing it. It was obvious why, though."No reason, I-I was just...um," Phineas stammered.  
Thankfuly, the waitress showed up at that moment, cutting his explanation short.

"Can I take your orders?" The waitress asked sweetly. "Chocolate chip, please," Phineas ordered. "Vanilla," said Ferb. "Strawberry for me, please," Isabella requested. "I'll have Mint, please," Ginger ordered. "I will please have the Passionfruit  
Smoothie, seeing as how milkshakes are incredibly high in sugar," Bajeet said. "I'll take a classic hamburger with a large Oreo smoothie," Buford demanded. "Buford, at least say thank you," Bajeet rebuked as the waitress took their orders back  
to the kitchen.

"Really?" Buford said. "We're at a _milkshake bar,_ and you get a _smoothie?"_ "Well," Baljeet reasoned, "smoothies are lower in fat, sugar, and calories." "Remember when we were little and we built that machine that could turn anything into  
a smoothie?" Phineas asked. "Yeah!" Said Isabella. "And that time we built the rollercoaster? That might have been my favorite." "Which time?" Buford asked. "Remember our own milkshake bar?" Phineas said. "Yes, How is it?" Bajeet asked. "Great,  
as always," Phineas said. "Ferb and I ride up once a month to check up on the place and collect our 20% of the earnings." "Only 20%?" Buford asked. "You guys are the owners! Why don't you make more?" "We let them use the other 80% to buy the supplies,  
pay the employees, expand, and advertise."

Just then, the waitress can back. "Here's your passionfruit smoothie, and here's the mint, and there's the vanilla, chocolate chip, strawberry, and here's the Oreo milkshake with the classic hamburger. Do you need anything else?" "No, I think we're  
good," Phineas answered.

"Man, that was fast," Buford said, taking a huge bite out of his burger. "Well, it is fast food," Phineas joked.

"So, what elective is everyone taking?" Baljeet asked. "I'm in art with Holly and Django," Isabella said. "I think Django likes you, by the way," Ginger said. Phineas, who has just taken a huge sip of his milkshake, started choking. "Dude, you okay?"  
Buford asked as Ferb whacked him on the back. "Y-yeah," Phineas coughed. "I j-just, um, swallowed wrong."

"How can you tell?" Isabella asked. "Well," Ginger said, "he always stares at you, and whenever you look at him he immediately turns away." _Thats what we were like in science class,_ Phineas thought. "You can see his face grow warm and he stutters  
whenever he talks to you," Ginger continued. _I never feel comfortable talking around her anymore,_ Phineas realized. "Well, I don't like him back," Isabella said. "Where are you going, Phineas?" "Bathroom," Phineas said as he walked away  
from the table.

Phineas splashed cold water on his burning face. _Why does it matter to you if Django likes her?_ He asked himself. _You're her_ best friend, _not her boyfriend. She's at perfect liberty to date whoever she likes._ Phineas noticed that  
his face was sweaty, and he felt all shaky. It was almost like he had the flu.

 _You just don't like the idea of her dating because she's your best friend. You feel the need to protect her, almost as if she were your sister._ Phineas tried to explain his feelings to himself. But inside he knew the real reason he didn't want  
to see her dating, and it had nothing to do with her being like a sister to him.

 _Why can't you just enjoy a milkshake with your friends like a regular teenager?_ He asked himself. He wiped his face on a paper towel and walked back to the table.

* * *

Thank you for reading! New update coming soon!


	3. Rollercoaster

Hello! I'm back! Thank you for all the positive feedback!

* * *

"Ah, Saturday," Phineas said, sitting up in bed. "You know, it's only been one week of school, and we've been given so much homework we haven't been able to build anything." He threw his pajamas into his laundry basket and put on a Love Handel T-Shirt  
with a pair of jeans. He wasn't a huge fan of the band, but Bobby had given Ferb and him free shirts after they got the band back together.

"Hello, boys," their mother said as they ambled down the stairs to the aroma of bacon. "I'm making bacon and waffles, although, Ferb, we don't have any blueberries for yours. Perry ate them all this morning." "You silly boy!" Phineas said, picking up  
the old platypus and scratching his head. Perry chattered, and then wandered over to the couch and settled down for a nap.

"So how are you liking high school?" Lawrence asked as Linda set down 4 plates and a pitcher of orange juice. "It's great, Dad!" Phineas said, immediately digging into his waffles. "We've got an awesome science teacher! His name's Doctor Doofenshmirtz,  
and he lets us do these crazy experiments." "Doofenshmirtz? Why does that name sound vaguely familiar?" Lawrence asked.

"I used to take a cooking class with a Charlene Doofenshmirtz. And I think Candace was friends with their daughter." Linda said.

"Oh! Speaking of Candace, she called this morning," Linda remembered as she set down a bowl of scrambled eggs. "Really? How is she?" Phineas inquired. "She's doing good. She's decided to go for her master's degree in law." "Wow, good for her," Phineas  
said. "How are she and Jeremy?" "They're doing good," Linda said. "It's hard to believe they'll be celebrating their first anniversary in a month," Lawrence declared. "I know!" Phineas agreed. "It seems like only yesterday Candace was off spying on  
Jeremy as he worked at Mr. Slushie Dawg, and now Candace is studying to be a lawyer and Jeremy's a successful businessman and they're living a happy marriage."

* * *

Isabella poured some milk into her cereal. Pinky jumped up, hoping to get some food for himself, so Isabella poured some Cheerios into a bowl for him. Satisfied, Pinky stopped jumping up and trotted over to his breakfast.

Isabella turned on her favorite cartoon from when she was a kid, _Rainbow and Friends._ It was admittedly a bit childish, but something about watching her favorite stuff from when she was a little girl made her happy.

"Hello, Isa," her mother said as she walked into the living room. "I hope you're not planning to spend the whole day watching cartoons." "Don't worry," Isabella said. "I thought that since I've just started high school, I'd take the day to act like a  
kid again. Watch some cartoons, maybe ride my bike or roller skate, go play with Phineas and Ferb, or go over to Ginger's. You know, what my typical day consisted of as a kid."

* * *

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doing?" Isabella said about a half-hour later as she walked into his backyard. "H-Hey, Isabella," Phineas said, accidentally knocking over a little pile of miniature boards he had been making. "Whoops," he said, trying to play it  
off cool while also trying to hide the warmth climbing up his face. "So for robotics class we have to build a miniature working motorized object. Ferb came up with the idea to build a scale model of the roller coaster we made as kids. But since our fingers  
are too big to make such a tiny thing, we're going to shrink ourselves down, and it'll be just like building a full sized one!"

"Did I just hear we're building something?" Buford asked, strolling into the backyard, followed by Baljeet. "Is it going to be like when we were kids?" Baljeet inquired. "It's going to be exactly like when we were kids!" Phineas confirmed.

"Ferb and I have already hooked up the shrinking device. The board next to it will serve as the base for the coaster. So now we just need to all place our hands on the shrinking device and Ferb can turn it on."

They all placed their hands on the device. Phineas felt his heart skip a beat as Isabella's hand accidentally brushed against his. He noticed that in the past week he had slowly become obsessed with Isabella. Her clothes, her schedule, her locker number,  
her hair, everything. Why did he have to have this stupid crush?

Ferb flicked the switch, and they all felt the weird sensation of their molecules shrinking. They climbed off the shrinking device, which now looked like a futuristic skyscraper. They walked over to the shrunken tools, which were now exactly like the  
ones they had used years ago on the first day of summer.

"Alright," Phineas said, pulling out his blueprint. "Baljeet and Buford, start building the tracks. Isabella, start building the carts. Ferb and I will create the motor. At the end we'll all collaborate and make the final product."

One hour later...

"Well that was quicker than expected."

They stared at their handiwork: an exact replica of their first roller coaster. "We have enough time to ride it before the ray wears off," Phineas said. "Everybody pile on!"

They all jumped into the gleaming red and gold carts as Ferb activated the coaster. As they slowly began trekking up the first hill, Phineas gave his usual speech.

"To fasten your seatbelts, insert the buckle," he said, demonstrating. "To unfasten, simply - whoops," he said, accidentally dropping his. "Well, you all get the idea."

At the pause at the very top of the hill, Baljeet declared, "This is going to be very nauseating, is it not?" "You got it!" Phineas confirmed, before they plunged down the crazy coaster ride.

"Hey!" Phineas yelled as they plummeted. "Where's Perry?"

* * *

"Hey, guys, thanks for rescheduling our bowling game. I'm _totally_ booked on Tuesday," Doofenshmirtz said, pulling on his bowling shoes. "Doofenshmirtz..." Carl said, "Don't expect us to make a habit of this." Perry  
chattered in agreement.

* * *

"Man, that was fun," Phineas said, climbing off the coaster. "Ferb, what time is it?" "11:57," Ferb said. "Alright, guys, we've got three minutes before we grow back to normal size." Phineas said. "Let's get  
off this, or we'll crush it."

* * *

"Man, another gutter ball!" Doofenshmirtz said dissapointedly. "If only there was a way to make the ball _bigger_ so that it wouldn't got into the gutter - wait a minute!" "Oh, no, Doofenshmirtz!" Carl said, worried.  
"What are you going to do this time?"

"I was running a little late, so I accidentally brought my new inator with me. But now, I'm so glad I did!" Doofenshmirtz said. "Behold, the Expand-Inator!" He pulled a glorified ray gun out of his lab coat with a flourish. "I'll  
just zap my bowling ball with this, and then I'm guaranteed to get a strike!" "Doofenshmirtz, I'm not sure this is a good idea!" Carl said, while Perry chattered in alarm. "Too late!" Said Doof, a 20-foot bowling ball rolled  
down the lane at top speed.

* * *

"That was _awesome!_ " a regular-sized Phineas said. "Look, your coaster looks so cute and tiny now!" Isabella said. "You know what would be fun?" Phineas asked. "If we brought the shrinking device with us to robotics  
class so everyone would get a chance to ride it!" They all turned around to see the shrinking device, but to their shock, it was smashed to pieces, with a very large hole in the gate and another one in the fence on the other side of the yard. "Where'd  
it go?" Phineas asked. "And how'd we miss a crash that loud? Well, Ferb, I know what else we're going to do today. Fix this fence." Phineas grabbed a hammer and a spare board. "Oh, there you are, Perry."

* * *

"I told you that wasn't a good idea," Carl scolded Doofenshmirtz. "C'mon, I got a strike!" Doofenshmirtz whined. "Yes, and when you knocked down the pins, you also broke down a wall, and the bowling ball is out rolling who-knows-where,  
probably destroying half the town." "Well, you know what?" Doofenshmirtz said. "I think you're just jealous because I got a strike and you can't admit that you lost!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I tried to make it just like when they were kids. Sorry for the delay in updates. I write another fanfiction (if you like the hunger games go check it out! It's called Watching the Games) which obviously takes time. I'm  
also in a musical, and I have to do school and band, so I'm obviously pretty busy. And to top it off I have horrible time management skills. So I thank you for your patience as you wait for my updates 


	4. There Will Be Drama

Hello readers! Now, as most of you probably know, high school provides its fair share of drama. And I doubt even Phineas and Ferb would be able to avoid it. So buckle up, because this story's about to descend into the ocean that is the drama of high school.

* * *

It was the second week of high school, and Isabella was already loving it.

Everything was so much fun! Her classes, her friends, she loved all of it.

But what was really making it awesome was Phineas.

Now that she had given up her crush, she found it was much more fun to just be his friend. And now that she was no longer worried about what he would think, she was much more relaxed too.

* * *

It was the second week of high school, and Phineas was already hating it.

For a guy who thrived during summer vacation, he'd never been a huge fan of school. Most people didn't know because of his constant upbeat attitude. But underneath his positive attitude, he was bored out of his mind. School was too _confing._ He couldn't  
talk without permission, he could build something as soon as the idea popped into his head.

Except science class. And robotics. Those were his two favorite classes by a long shot. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was the best teacher he had ever had. He seemed to share all of Phineas' ideas that school was much to confining. And in robotics class, he could  
just build all period long.

But what was really making it horrible was Isabella

When they were kids, Phineas never cared what she thought. He never found himself staring at her for long periods of time. He was never afraid to make eye contact with her. He would give anything to just resume their uncomplicated friendship.

* * *

Outside the school, unknown to Phineas or Isabella, a car pulled up. Out stepped someone no one had seen before. She was tall, tan, and had brown hair that was dyed blue at the tips. Her hoop earrings were complimented by her golden eye shadow, which  
brought out the gold flecks in her eyes. Her clothes were all from expensive brands, and as she walked up into the school, everyone's eyes were on her. She took one sip of her latte and pushed the door open.

* * *

At lunchtime...

"Why is no one sitting at any of the tables?" Isabella asked. "It seems like they're all crowded around that one table," Phineas replied. "But why?" Isabella asked as she, Phineas, and Ferb put their trays down on the table. "Because," said Ginger, sliding  
in between Phineas and Isabella, "there's a new rich girl who transferred here from an expensive prep school." "Why would she come here?" Isabella asked. "Her dad's company, Blumeran and Company, is setting up a new store in Danville." "Wow, her Dad  
owns Blumeran and Company?" Phineas said. "They're one of the most successful designer companies ever!" "And it appears she's making her way over here," Ferb stated.

Everyone turned to see the new girl making her way over, followed by what appeared to be half the high school. "Hailey Blumeran," she said, snapping a piece of gum. "And you're Phineas Flynn?" "Yeah," Phineas said. "So, I hear you're pretty popular,"  
she said, now sliding in between Phineas and Ferb. "Uh, I guess so," Phineas said, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. "Well," Hailey said, blowing a bubble with her gum and snapping it between her teeth, "then I've got my eye on you." She got  
up and lead her posse back to their table. "What was that about?" Phineas asked.

* * *

At the end of the day...

Isabella was putting her books back in her locker when someone slammed it shut. She looked up to see Hailey, the girl from lunchtime, surrounded by about 20 girls. "So, Isabella," Hailey said. "You seem to hang around Phineas a lot." "Yeah, he's my best  
friend," Isabella replied. "Well, can you explain to me why such a popular guy would hang around with such a looser?" "W-what?" Isabella asked, taken aback. "Fireside girl shirt," Hailey said rudely, poking her in the chest. "Kitten magnets," she  
said, picking one off the outside of her locker. "Unicorn notebook," she finished as she plucked the notebook out of her hands. "Sweetie, you realize we're not in kindergarten anymore," Hailey said, her voice dripping in false sympathy. Isabella looked  
around, helpless, desperate for some support. To her dismay, she saw that her old friends Katie, Holly, Adyson, Millie, and Gretchen in the crowd, but they just watched. Ginger was in the bathroom and Phineas and Ferb were discussing their project  
with their robotics teacher, so Isabella was left all alone. _What happened to those friendship patches we earned as fireside girls?_ Isabella wondered sadly.

Hailey handed the notebook back to her, smirking. "Little Izzy, let me give you some advice. Try and grow up. And don't hang out with people above your league. It makes you look worse." She flipped her hair and stalked away, all the girls following her.

Her blood boiling, she open her locker and began slamming her books in with unnecessary force. She took the Fireside Girl sash off and removed the kitten magnets. She was about to zip up her backpack when she noticed the _peer pressure_ patch on her  
sash. Was she about to change everything about herself because of a few mean words? _You don't have to change yourself,_ she told herself. _But still,_ she argued, _it can't hurt to try and fit in with everyone. Really, how bad can it be?_

 __

"Hey, Isabella!"

Ginger had returned from the bathroom. "Ready to go?"

Isabella had completely forgotten that she and Ginger had agreed to go to the mall after school. _Perfect,_ she thought to herself. "Yeah, I'm ready," she replied.

* * *

At the mall...

"Really? Chick Haven?" Ginger asked. "Are you _sure_ that's the store you want to go to?" "I'm sure," Isabella said, walking in. "Are you sure your mom's okay with this?" Ginger called, catching up to Isabella. "And it's such a drastic change from  
your usual style. Is everything okay?" "Everything's fine," Isabella said, wincing inside as the brutal lie slipped through her lips. "Okay," said Ginger, sounding unconvinced.

Chick Haven was the kind of store Isabella would have usually avoided at all costs. Crop Tops and Short Shorts, Skinny jeans and Tube Tops. Hair dye and hoop earrings. "Isabella, you're not trying to impress Phineas, are you?" Ginger asked as Isabella  
started picking out a few tank tops. "Because I'm not sure this is quite his style." "Ginger, I told you, I'm over that." Isabella said shortly, grabbing a miniskirt. "C'mon, let's go try this stuff on."

* * *

On the way home...

"Isabella, I'm not going another step until you tell me what's up."

Ginger was standing in the middle of the sidewalk with her arms crossed. "Ginger, I'm telling you, I'm fine." Isabella was several feet ahead of her, holding a full _Chick Haven_ bag. "Really, Isabella. I leave you alone for 5 minutes to use the bathroom,  
and when I get back, all the sudden you're shopping for short shorts and hoop earrings. Seriously, Izzy, what's up?" "Ginger. Everything's fine." Isabella said. "Now, come on, help me get this stuff past my mom."

As they entered the house, Isabella's mother was nowhere to be found. "There's a note on the table," Ginger said. "Dear Isa," Ginger read out loud. "Something unexpected came up at work and I won't be coming home until tomorrow. Help yourself  
to anything in the fridge and I'll see you tomorrow." "Perfect!" Isabella exclaimed. "C'mon, lets go to my room."

Inside Isabella's room she pulled out everything she bought: tank tops, shorts, skinny jeans, and a pack of purple hair dye. "C'mon, Ginger, help me with my hair," she said, unpacking her box. She wrapped a towel around her hair and handed her  
the bottle of dye. "Isabella, I don't know how to do this," Ginger said. "Just read the instructions," isabella said. "Are you sure?" Ginger asked. "Ginger, stop asking me questions and do it!" Isabella snapped.  
"Alright!" Ginger snapped back.

* * *

A few hours later...

"How do I look?"

Isabella was modeling her new outfit for Ginger: shocking pink crop top, shorts that seemed a few sizes too small, loads of eyeliner and mascara, hoop earrings, and her new purple hair.

"You look, well, I mean..." Ginger stammered, trying to think of what to say. "I look horrible, don't I?" Isabella asked, dismayed. "No, it's not that," Ginger said. "In fact, you look good, but it's just not _you,_ Isabella.  
Seriously, what's up?" Isabella sighed. "You know that rich girl Hailey? She started saying mean things about me while you were in the bathroom. She said I looked like a preschooler and stuff. And the rest of our troop just watched. And  
I just thought that maybe if I changed my look, they would like me again." Isabella sat down on the bed next to Ginger. "I can't believe I almost became someone I'm not just to make everyone like me. I feel so stupid." "Hey, Izzy,  
you're not stupid," Ginger said. "We're in high school. We've all been acting stupid since we were kids. And besides, you realized that you didn't need to change yourself and stopped." "I should've stopped sooner," Isabella  
said. "I should have listened to you." "It's okay," Ginger said. "Stacy always told me the difference between smart and stupid isn't how late you realize your mistakes, but how you fix them. We can return all the clothes to  
the store tomorrow." "What about my hair?" Isabella asked. "Don't worry," Ginger said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a pack of natural black hair dye. "I bought this because I thought you might like to change  
it back." "Ginger, what would I do without you?" Isabella asked relieved. "C'mon, lets get you fixed up," Ginger said.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter! Please follow, favorite, or comment! All the reviews mean a lot to me! And do you think it's believable that Isabella would submit to peer pressure? I was wrestling with the idea for a while. Let me know what you thought  
of it.


	5. Roller skates

Hello! First of all I'm so sorry I haven't updated! The app I write this on crashed and I couldn't log in for over a week. Thank you for being patient. Secondly, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Hey Isa," Ginger said, waking into her room. "Hey, Ginger," Isabella said, setting down her magazine. "What's up?" Ginger asked, sitting next to her on the bed. "Oh, nothing," Isabella said. "I was just thinking..." "About what?" Ginger inquired. "Who  
am I, Ginger?" Isabella asked. "You're _you,"_ Ginger said. "You're sweet, funny, kind, smart..." "I changed so easily though," Isabella said. "I was willing to change who I am just because someone didn't like me." She looked over at the empty hair  
dye packets sitting in the trash. Ginger followed her gaze. "Well, maybe to find yourself, you have to look back," Ginger advised.

"Here it is!" Isabella said, emerging from the attic. She dumped the contents of the box onto her bed. "All your childhood treasures," Ginger said. Her fireside girl hat, a photo of her fireside girl group, a letter to Phineas confessing her true feelings  
that he had never read, a rubber ball, a pair of roller skates, a hair bow, a dead flower, some candy, and a box of crayons lay on the bed. Isabella picked up the skates. "Remember these?" "Do I ever!" Ginger replied. "That was when we became best  
friends! I taught you how to skate at our annual fireside girl skating competition." "Maybe we should start there," isabella suggested.

* * *

At the skating rink...

Isabella zoomed around the outdoor rink, Ginger right on her heels. "I won again!" Isabella declared, stopping as she crossed the finish line. "Hey guys!" They heard someone say. Turning around, they saw Phineas and Ferb skating up,  
bright red skates on their feet. "Hi, Phineas. Hey Ferb," Ginger said. "Having fun with your skates?" "You bet!" Phineas exclaimed. "Just like the old times. Wanna race?"

Isabella was just about to agree when she heard a dreaded voice. "Well, if it isn't little Izzy. I thought I might see you at a little skating rink." "Hi, Hailey," Isabella groaned, turning around. "I don't think that's the proper  
tone, preschool," Hailey snapped, hands on her hips. "You ought to speak with respect when talking to your superiors." "Buzz off, Hailey," Isabella snapped. "I'll leave you to you're fun little games," Hailey said.  
"If it's so childish, why are you here?" Isabella challenged. "I happen to be on a competitive skate team," Hailey boasted. "Unlike you, I view skating as a sport, not a kids game." Isabella felt herself getting madder  
at every word Hailey spoke. "In fact," Hailey said, "I really shouldn't waste my time, but let's race." "You're on," Isabella agreed. "Isabella, are you sure?" Ginger whispered. "I mean, we haven't skated  
since we were kids." "Ginger, I've got this," Isabella whispered back as she tightened her helmet.

"Alright," Hailey said as she and Isabella lined up at the staring line. "You know the rules. Skate twice around the rink. First one back wins. You sure that's not to complicated, preschool?" Isabella said nothing and instead stared  
straight ahead, getting herself ready. "On your mark...get set...go!" Phineas yelled, and the two girls were off.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Ginger asked as Hailey and Isabella turned the first bend. "Isabella was the fastest skater when we were kids," Phineas said. "But if Haileys as good as she claims, she'd be much faster than Isabella,"  
Ferb declared.

Isabella pushed as hard as she could, neck to neck with Hailey. "Give up, little Izzy," Hailey smirked as she passed Isabella. Narrowing her eyes in determination, Isabella pushed even harder and caught up to Hailey again. "Not on your  
life," Isabella challenged as they zoomed across the staring line. "Go Isabella!" Her friends cheered as they went past. One more lap to go.

Isabella was definitely feeling tired at this point - Hailey was definitely as fast as she claimed to be. However, she refused to give up. Muscles screaming in protest, Isabella started to move faster. Slowly, she began to inch past Hailey until she had  
about a three foot lead.

"Here they come!" Ginger cried. "And Izzy's in the lead!" Cheering, Phineas, Ferb, And Ginger watched anxiously as Hailey and Isabella raced side by side to the finish line. Izzy was leading, then Hailey was, then they were tied again.

"Give up, preschool!" Hailey insisted. Isabella refused to listen to her as she pushed to the finish line for all she was worth. For a second she was in the lead and then-

Hailey jabbed with her in the ribs with the elbow. Taken aback, Isabella let her guard down for just a second, but that was all Hailey needed to shove Isabella down and skate across the line. Isabella fell, feeling her knee and wrist pads scrape the concrete.  
"Isabella!" "Are you okay?" She could hear her friends call. "I'm okay!" Isabella called back. "Here, let me help you."

Isabella looked up to see Hailey standing over her. Startled, Izzy took her outstretched hand. "You want some advice?" Hailey whispered. "Don't ever try to better than me. Because you'll never get there. Okay? Stay in fairyland with all  
the other little kids." Hailey shoved Isabella back down on the track and skates off. "Izzy!" Ginger was standing over her with a concerned expression. "Are you hurt?" "Just my knuckles," Isabella said, examining  
her scraped skin. "Good thing you were wearing your helmet," Phineas remarked as he helped her up to her feet. "Haileys a real jerk." Phineas was starting to turn red. "Phineas, it's okay-" Isabella said. "No, it's  
not okay!" Phineas practically shouted. "She _hurt_ you, Isabella. No one should ever hurt you. You could have been seriously injured. She needs to leave you alone." Isabella was slightly taken aback. Phineas was defending her.  
She could feel some of her old feeling stirring up inside. Feeling pressure in her hand, she looked down to see Phineas was still grasping her hand. He looked down to and quickly dropped it. Isabella could feel butterflies rising in her stomach, but  
she quickly pushed them down. "I'll see you later," Phineas said as he and Ferb skated away.

"Why did she have to move here?" Isabella mumbled as she and Ginger started to head home. 


End file.
